Learning to Love
by cupidheartofdarkness
Summary: i suck at summeries, but this is your regular HarryGinny story with a little lemon in upcoming chapters. MY 1ST FIC SO R&R!


LEARNING TO LOVE

CH.1-CELEBRATIONS

This is my first fic so bear with my amateur mistakes, and I am a horrible speller so please forgive me. Also I was wondering if I put this fic in the correct ratings, so if there is a problem with the ratings please put it in a review, if anyone from Trinidad, who goes to Naparima Girls' High School please review and tell me what you think because I would like to know my mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: I so do not own the world of Harry Potter, the plot of this story is made up by either me or the crazy lemon writer in me, I love J.K.Rowling and I totally respect her and her work so, on with the story!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry turned away from the sight of his two best friends kissing, quite passionately under the huge oak tree that stood in the back of the Burrow. Ron and Hermione had found love and no matter what happened during the endless struggle against Voldmort they had each other, the very thought made Harry envious. He did not have anything against Ron being with Hermione, definitely not, they were made for each other, even though they bickered a lot, it was because they cared for each other. It was just that, just that….. well ….

Harry did not really know. All he knew was that he wanted something more from life he wanted love. He wanted Ginny, the lovely, headstrong girl that haunted his heart and mind every minute of the day. He wanted someone who cared selflessly for him someone to put all his trust in now that Sirius was gone, someone to have and to hold and to kiss and to….

He was interrupted from his musings by a beautiful, red haired girl whom he had really strong feelings for feelings for. "Hermione and Ron are at it again, huh?" enquired Ginny glancing over Harry's shoulder to where the pair of them were totally wrapped up in each other oblivious to the fact that they had an audience, not that it would have stopped them anyways. "They always have something to celebrate. Don't they?" remarked Harry turning back towards the couple. Ginny laughed, and added with a sly smile "Don't you have any one to celebrate with?"

"Actually, no. I'm a loner and you know that Gin, so why bother asking." replied Harry, with a sad look. "Sorry Harry," whispered Ginny "I didn't mean to upset you,"

"Its okay, Gin. But don't you have someone to be celebrating with?" said Harry with a cheeky smile, "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be alone on a Saturday night,"

"I am alone on a Saturday night, actually." Ginny replied with a smile "So why don't we do something, huh Harry? I was thinking of going to see a muggle movie or maybe go to the theatre, but if you don't want to go it's fine I could" at that point Harry put his finger on her lips and whispered in a low voice "Your wish is my command, tonight I live to serve you alone" "I like the sound of that, Harry Potter The- Boy- Who-Lived my foot slave for the night." Ginny smiled saucily "Will you do anything, Harry?"

"Within reason," he replied cautiously. "But, Ginny there is something you should know,

I like you, a lot well, I—I-I love you. I love the way you smile, the way you laugh the way you talk, Ginny, I love you!" feeling like a fool he began walking away, but Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "I love you too Harry," she whispered.

"It looks like we have something to celebrate after all,"murmmered Harry.  
And right there and then they shared their first kiss.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know it was kind of short but my idiot of a brother is bugging me! It's his b.day so I have to be nice; GOD brothers are such a pain BYE! Oh, and I do go to N.G.H.S

1R if you wanted to know.

CH.2- HAPPY ENDINGS

I actually had to re-read the entire Harry Potter series to make sure I had everyone's personality right. If you think that I am making a person act way out of the normal and the reason is not disclosed in the chapter, please tell me! Please review!

And I need some British curses so my characters can get angry and start cursing people soon. I am not a violent person but I need Molly and Ginny to get in an argument soon and I need Ginny to go totally ballistic and run away to Harry etc...Etc...Etc.

So some help please!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

For the next few weeks Harry's entire world revolved around Ginny. They were truly happy, they were truly in love. Life was perfect, until Dumbledore finally told Harry the reason why he had not wanted Harry to go to Private Drive that summer. Dumbledore had come on a Friday evening when the household had pretty much nothing to do. He arrived unannounced, but received the warmest of greetings. He invited Harry, Ron and Hermione to talk with him, though all three knew it was an order rather than an invitation. There was a certain amount of apprehension in the air as they took their seats.

Ginny insisted on hearing what Dumbledore had to say and could not be talked out of it.

"First of all I would like to offer Harry, Ron and Hermione a special place at Hogwarts as Defense Associates of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Nyphadora Tonks. You will take over classes that she cannot teach and you will assist her in setting and marking test both practical and theory. More importantly you will teach students individually and help them with their weaknesses and help them improve on their strong points. Do you accept?" he asked with an imploring look at both Harry and Hermione.

"Yes I accept," said Hermione quickly, "Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll do it," said Harry quickly, glancing up at Ginny who gave an affirmative nod and a small smile in Harry's direction. "Ron?"

"Sure," replied Ron with the slightest trace of a smile on his freckled face.

"Perfect!" said Dumbledore with a smile. "Next, I would like all of you, including Ginny to train to become Warlocks and Witches of White Magic, you will undergo rigorous training with Miss Tonks, Mr.Shakelbolt and myself, this is not an easily attainable goal but I believe you have already proven yourselves worthy of my time and attention, so I am imploring each of you to work hard at this. It will undoubtedly prove useful to you in the future. Also I would like to ask you, Ginny, if you would like to be a prefect. If you do not wish to accept the title and the responsibility that comes with the title I will give it to Samantha Hanes." Dumbledore paused, "Do you want to be a prefect, Ginny, I would have given you the title without question, but due to your training I think it would be advisable, but if it is what you want, I will make you a prefect without hesitation."

"I don't want to be a prefect," said Ginny firmly. "I don't want the title or the responsibility I think the training would absorb most of my energy, and I really never wanted to be a prefect, anyways."

"Since that's settled, your training will begin on the first day of the new year, Harry you will no longer be going to Private Drive for the summer vacations, you will stay at Hogwarts to under take more serious training I hope you all understand."

With that said he inclined his head at each of them and appareated away.

Harry sighed and pulled Ginny onto his lap, and rested his head on her small shoulder. Ginny smiled and rest her cheek on the top of Harry's head, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry guys, I really am sorry, if you don't want to do this it's okay, I'll tell Dumbledore." Harry said sadly.

"Don't be silly Harry, we all want to learn how to protect ourselves, because we all want to help defeat Voldmort," said Hermione firmly while Ron nodded empathetically. "And you don't have anything to be sorry about we all know that Voldmort is really powerful, and we all know that he will be defeated someday, we all want him dead."

Harry felt a pang of guilt suddenly realizing that he had not told anyone about the prophecy, well it was a good as time as any to tell them. He sighed heavily and began the long story he should have started months ago. When he was finished, Hermione was crying softly into Ron's sleeve, Ron was looking at his best mate as though he would never see him again, and Ginny had her head buried in his chest silent tears running down her freckled cheeks. Harry gently massaged her back and said softly, " I understand if you don't want to be with me again," even though it killed him to say it, he felt as if his heart was being torn out of his chest with each word, if Ginny left him he would be stranded in the land of heartaches and suffering. Yet it was not fair to her, it was what she wanted. But the only thing Harry wanted was to love her and for her to love him.

"Harry, I will never leave you, Voldmort could be standing in this room pointing a wand at me, and I will still love you, nothing can change that, nothing," whispered Ginny looking directly into the depths of his emerald eyes. Her lips touched his and she parted his lips with an inquisitive tongue, drawn to the warmth and softness of his tongue.

Ron watched his best friend and his little sister kiss, and knew that Ginny was safe, so he focused his attention to his girlfriend who was giving him a look that clearly said 'are you going to kiss me or not'.


End file.
